


I hope you think of me high

by fallingisok



Series: The emerald planet fics and archived stories [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The emerald planet - Fandom
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, M/M, dnd, dnd oc, emerald planet, sotlas - Freeform, sotsu and Silas, the emerald planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingisok/pseuds/fallingisok
Summary: Wasn’t that sweet :)  (also a nice change from porn)
Relationships: Sotsu, silas - Relationship, sotlas, sotsu / Silas - Relationship
Series: The emerald planet fics and archived stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960759
Kudos: 1





	I hope you think of me high

Post canon fic

It was another warm night in hope hill. The type of warm where you actually feel comfortable in your skin and not trying to claw it off due to the heat. Blight and Ray had gone off the sleep a while ago, so it was just Sotsu and Margo in the small wooded area behind the barn. The two were leaning on each other, Margo almost slumping over to lay in his lap where Blight had been before she went off to bed. The three of them had been laying against Ray since she was so warm and comfy. But now it was just the two of them. It was almost strange how comfortable with each other.

Margo was twirling one of her dreads on her finger as Sotsu took another hit of the joint they were sharing.  
“Hands are weird.”  
She mumbled, staring at her unoccupied hand. Sotsu slowly exhaled before looking at her as best as he could.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, they’re just like the main way people show affection. Like, holding hands, playing with your partner’s hair, cupping their face, just touching them, y’know. We put so much emphasis on how like, sex and kissing are huge forms of affections but truly I think how we interact with our hands and someone truly shows our emotions for them.”  
Sotsu snickered, handing Margo the joint.   
“I think you’re just too high.”  
Sotsu teased, Margo rolled her eyes and blow the smoke out into his face.  
“Shut up, let me be a hopeless romantic from time to time.”

Sotsu scoffed jokingly.  
“There’s nothing hopeless about your romance, Margo. I know that Zoey would agree with me.”  
Even though it was dark, the expression on Margo’s face showed that blood had rushed to her cheeks at the mention of her girlfriend.  
“Yeah, I guess you actually experience the hopeless part.”  
Margo teased. It was Sotsu’s turn to blush.  
“Any luck with him yet?”  
She asked as she handed him back the roll  
“No, I don’t think he’s picking up on any of my hints.”  
Margo nodded, gently running her fingers through his hair to untangle the knots that he had missed. She made sure to be gentle with her movements and not touch his head too much cause she knew he’d freak out.  
“Maybe you should pay more attention to his hands. You might notice something.”   
She snorted as she let her hands fall into her lap. They always felt heavier when she got high. Sotsu made a sort of scoffing noise but chuckled afterwards.  
“Maybe.”  
He sighed.

Margo stood up and extended her hand out to Sotsu.  
“Let’s go back before the guards start their rounds.”  
She said. Sotsu took her hand and the two made their way back to the house that was waiting for them. 

The two giggled and stumbled through the streets of hope hill to make it to their house some blocks away. Just as they were about to turn down their street, they were stopped by a familiar figure.  
“God, you guys again?”  
Laurence’s voice rang. Margo just giggled to herself. Laurence rolled his eyes, being able to smell what they were doing out so late.  
“Just, go home. And don’t make doing that a habit, you hear me?!”  
The two nodded before slipping past him and making their way to their front door. Sotsu opened it for Margo as the two made their way into the living room.

“I can’t believe you guys.”  
A voice called out from the dark living room. Margo instinctively prepared a spell at the base of her palm. The lights flicked on in a cliche and there sat Silas. Margo let the magic she had concentrated in her palm fizzle out.   
“I can’t believe you guys went out to get high without me again.”  
Margo laughed, already making her way to her room.  
“You were out on your boat, we didn’t know when you’d be back.”  
Sotsu argued, making sure to keep his voice down. None of them wanted to find out what happens when you wake Ray up in the middle of the night.  
“If you’re truly very bitter about it Captain, you can take whatever you want from my stash. G’night boys.”  
She said before going up the stairs, winking towards Sotsu who just pretended he didn’t see anything.   
“Night Margo.”  
Silas whisper-shouted to her.

The two boys were left alone in the living room. There was an awkward feeling in the air. Sotsu guessed that Silas had had enough of it as he watched him stand up. As Silas walked past him to go to his room, he squeezed Sotsu’s bicep almost in a reassuring way.  
“Goodnight Sotsu.”  
He said before he slipped away into the hall. Sotsu just watched him leave, Margo’s words from earlier in the night swimming around in his head like fish in a river. Did Silas always do that? The feeling felt familiar, had he not noticed when Silas did that in the past? 

Maybe Margo had a point.

The next day was luckily another off day for them. Sotsu was prepared to spend the morning sleeping in cuddled up to toe bitter, but a loud banging knock at his door woke him up. He shot out of bed, terrified that he had missed one of ray’s training days, but when he finally got out of bed to answer the door, the captain was standing outside smiling up at him.  
“Morning Sotsu, I know it’s last-minute but I need a favour.”  
Sotsu stared down at him confused for a moment.  
“Uh, depends what you mean by favour.”  
Silas blushed slightly, suddenly feeling rather awkward.  
“Well uh, the person that was supposed to come out sailing with me today had to cancel do to back injuries. Erin really needs me to drop some books off at a village a few hours away and I don’t totally feel safe going on my own, so like, do you mind coming with me?”

Sotsu thought about it for a moment. On one hand, going out on the water and spending his day on a boat didn’t seem that great, but on the other hand, spending a day alone with Silas did. After weighing his options a bit, he agreed.  
“Great, I’ll make you some breakfast, and then we can get going.”  
Silas said before turning to go down the hall to the kitchen. Sotsu closed the door to face a smirking homunculus.  
“Don’t. I swear, don’t.”  
Toe biter made some sort of noise that Sotsu knew as laughing, which Sotsu threw a pillow at him in retaliation.  
“Shut up, go bother someone else. Go to blight’s room or something!”  
The homunculus frowned and just walked around his bed in a circle a few times before going back to sleep.

Once Sotsu was dressed and had shooed to bitter to go into blight’s room, he made his way into the kitchen to find a plate of toast and fruit. He looked up at Silas who seemed to be packing them up a lunch in a basket. When he turned around to face him he had the biggest smile on his face. Sotsu pretended he didn’t notice and sat down at the seat in front of where he plate was placed.  
“Eat up, we have quite the day ahead of us.”  
Silas said as he ruffled Sotsu’s hair as he passed by. Sotsu could feel the tingling sensation that Silas’ hand had left in his hair and was so happy that he still had the habit of putting his mask on when they were going to other cities, cause he could swear he was beat red. Margo’s words from last night came trickling back into this mind. Did Silas do that with everyone? Maybe he was just reading into it too much. But, even if he would never admit it, his stomach did somersaults at the feeling of having Silas’ fingers in his hair.

Once their breakfast was eaten and they had picked up the package from Erin, the two set out to prepare the boat. Silas’ tasks were taking him no time, while Sotsu was struggling a bit. He was used to row boats, not sailing ships. While Sotsu was struggling with tying some knots, he felt two arms wrap around him and saw two blue hands cover his.  
“Let me help.”  
Silas said as he led Sotsu’s fingers to tie the knots correctly. Sotsu didn’t say anything, basically holding his breath. Silas was practically hugging him from behind do to the height difference, and Sotsu, for once, was not complaining.  
“There you go, like that.”  
Silas said, stepping away and giving him a firm pat. When Sotsu looked down he saw that the knot was actually pretty simple and that it shouldn’t have taken that long. Did…..did Silas do that on purpose? The voice at the back of Sotsu’s head told him he was looking into things too deeply again.

Most of the boat ride was uneventful. Mostly just Silas steering and Sotsu laying on the deck, almost falling asleep in the warm shade of the sail. Secretly, Silas would look down at him and smile from time to time. He had been having a hard time trying to explain his feelings to Sotsu. He knew that he liked him, and that he maybe wanted to try to have a relationship with him, but he just didn’t know how to get it through to him. When he noticed how Margo and Zoey interacted, he always noticed how they gave such subtle gestures of love with their hands and it subconsciously made its way into how he interacted with Sotsu. He was just hoping the other didn’t notice.

Once they were in the town, it had gotten to mid day. The two had actually found the library that needed the books rather quickly, so they had sometime to spend before going back home. As Sotsu was gently walking through the market, his hand was grabbed and he felt himself he dragged in a different direction. As he was being pulled, he looked up to see a smiling Silas.  
“Why? Are you dragging me?”  
Sotsu asked, out of breath. Silas laughed.  
“I wanna show you something.”  
Once he finally stopped running, they were in front of a small booth that hand multiple daggers and other weapons. Sotsu looked at Silas strangely before pointing towards one with a homunculus carved into the hilt.  
“It looked like toe biter, so I wanted to show you.”  
Silas said, his smile being as wide as ever. Sotsu smiles slightly under his mask.  
“It’s cute, huh?”  
He said, Silas nodding. It wasn’t until just now that he realized that the two were still holding hands.

Neither of them let go as they continued to walk through the market. Silas would occasionally rub his thumb over sotsu’s knuckles, making his heart skip a beat. When Silas went to go refill their cantines before they went back on the boat, Sotsu stopped by the weapons booth again.  
“Could I uh, get this one and that one please?”  
He asked awkwardly. The roguish half elf that was working the booth smiled and nodded, stating the price that Sotsu payed eagerly, not wanting Silas to catch him doing this.  
“Present for you boyfriend?”  
She asked as she wrapped them in cloth separately.  
“Yes. Wait! No! No he’s not my boyfriend. Just a friend!”  
He said. The half elf smiled knowingly.  
“Well then, here’s your daggers for you and your non boyfriend then.”  
Sotsu sighed but thanked her. Once he and Silas rejoined, they headed back to the ship.

On their way back it seemed to get darker much quicker than they had expected. The boys decided to dock the boat and spend the night on the ship in a town that was between hope hill and the one they were just in. Sotsu has just finished getting into the his night clothes when he found Silas on the main deck smoking. He figured that Silas must’ve taken Margo up on her offer. As Sotsu approached him, Silas turned around, the joint still held between his lips. Silas pulled it out and gestured to Sotsu to come sit with him.

As Sotsu sat down on the top of the border with him, Silas gently placed an arm around him, as if he didn’t know if he’d be ok with it or not. It was dark so it was hard to see the slight panic on Sotsu’s face. The feeling of having the weight on him made it feel like Silas was shocking him. It felt so foreign and almost bad, but after a few minutes (and a few hits off the joint) Sotsu was leaning against Silas’ strong chest.

Both of them felt fuzzy in the head. The cool night air contradicted their warm skin pressed together. Everything just felt like too much and not enough. Like they both wanted to push away from each other but also pull each other in closer. Silas gently started to play with Sotsu’s hair, leaving small braids in it when he wasn’t holding the bundle.   
“Y’know…”  
Sotsu started, feeling numb in the head.  
“Last night when I got high with Margo, she started talking about hands.”  
Silas was listening intensely, slightly terrified and slightly hopeful.

“She told me how hands are how we show affection the most or some shit like that. Something about it being a love language or somethings, I’m not quite sure.”  
Both of them were scared the other could hear their heart beat. The air was so tense and the tension could’ve been cut with a knife. Sotsu sat himself up more so he would be able to look at Silas in the eye. 

Silas hadn’t noticed when Sotsu had pulled down his mask when he first started smoking with him. Every time he saw his face, he was as shocked and entranced as the first time.   
“At the time I thought it was bullshit, but after today, I started to notice that you used your hands a lot with me…...and I let you.”  
Silas felt like he was gonna cry. Or scream. Or both. He had no idea what to do.  
“And um, I like it when you touch me? I guess? Not in a sexy way though.”  
Silas just looked at Sotsu.

Realization struck them both.

Sotsu gently brought his hand to Silas cheek. He cupped his face in his left palm like it was the most precious piece of porcelain. Silas placed a hand around Sotsu’s neck. They pulled in so quickly it felt like a blur in both their minds. And they kissed.

It wasn’t rough with teeth and tongues, but it wasn’t soft like a breathy kiss that barely touches your lips. It was just right. It was perfect. Sotsu leaned in closer and Silas placed his other hand on Sotsu’s shoulder. He didn’t want to stop or let go. When they finally had to pull away for air, Silas grabbed Sotsu’s hand and kissed his palm. And then his knuckles. And then his lips one final time. 

Both of them sat there in stunned silence for a moment.  
“I know that this might be redundant now, but I do really like you, Sotsu. Like, more than a friend.”  
Sotsu snorted slightly, placing a hesitant kiss on the pirate captain’s forehead.  
“I mean….same.”  
The two chuckled.

They spent the night at the harbour, sharing a bed in the sleeping courtiers. They spent most of the night talking about the logistics of a relationship between them, their comfort levels and such. In the morning, Silas brought them back home where they had a real date. Sotsu gifted him the dagger he got, a sapphire imbedded into the hilt, showing him the matching one he got for himself with a ruby. 

The rest of the party never let it down that the start of their relationship was because they got high at sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t that sweet :) (also a nice change from porn)


End file.
